


Accident Waiting To Happen

by xxCat1989xx



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Clumsiness, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: Scott’s an accident waiting to happen, and he’s getting worse the longer they spend here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. Finally, AO3 is back up and running. :) This was supposed to be a drabble, heh, it didn't turn out that way.
> 
> FUN FACT: the papercut thing happened to me... a few times. I'll never learn.
> 
> Enjoy x

“Oww,” Scott whines after he bangs his elbow against the corner of the table. He sits and rubs the sore spot, glaring at the wooden desk in front of him. Usually, Mitch would think it was cute; the disgruntled look on his face like the table jumped out at him would’ve had Mitch patting him on the head in mock sympathy, but not today.

They’ve been in the studio since sun up, and it’s now nearly 9pm, and Mitch is  _ tired _ . He wants Wyatt and their bed and a shower, and he wanted them hours ago. On top of that, he’s had to put up with Scott being clumsier than usual, and he’s so done. Mitch drops his head to the surface in front of him.

Scott’s managed to smack the back of his head off the desk after leaning down to get the pen he dropped, spilling water everywhere. He scalded himself on the coffee machine after losing patience waiting for it to finish and pulled his mug out too early. He got a papercut  _ on the end of his nose _ when he was messing around trying to make Mitch laugh. He’s smacked his elbow against the corner of the table more than once today.

Admittedly, it was adorable watching Scott rub the back of his head after the first incident. The look of confusion on his face had set Mitch off into a laughing fit, tears streaming down his face. It was only when Scott threatened to tickle him did he finally stop.

Mitch is over it now, though. Scott’s an accident waiting to happen, and he’s getting worse the longer they spend here. It’s time to go home.

“Come on, Sylvia, we’re done,” Mitch declares, starting to pack up the music sheets they’ve been working on. He stands up from the stool he was perched on next to Scott, arching his aching back and wincing when it cracks. Sitting still for hours is not fun, regardless of who he’s been spending his day with.

“Nooo. We were so close to finishing,” Scott replies. He attempts to take the papers back, but Mitch holds them at arm’s length. It isn’t far, granted, and Scott could easily reach over and get them, but he isn’t putting any effort into trying. His eyes are half closed and glazed over as he fights his own exhaustion. It’s when he nearly smacks himself in the face that he stops and lets his arm drop.

Mitch puts the papers back onto the table and leans a hand on the surface. Reaching over with his free hand, he runs the back of his fingers over the scruff on Scott’s cheek. Mitch can feel Scott shiver at the sensation, and Scott looks up at him from under hooded eyes, clenching his bottom lip between his teeth.

Mitch feels like he’s melting from the emotions running through his body; Scott can look so soft, like sleep and warmth and sunshine, but seconds later, he’s winning the race for a ‘Sexiest Man Alive’ award. He has no idea how he does it. It makes his heart race in his chest and his pulse throb in his ears. It’s something he’s wondered about for years; watching as Scott changed from a baby-faced kid into this broad-shouldered man who makes everyone fall in love with him. Everyone including Mitch.

The emotion must be showing on his face because Scott grabs him around the waist and slides him in between his legs, Mitch’s lower back pushed against the table. It should be uncomfortable, but he can’t focus on anything other than the wild look in Scott’s eyes. It’s a look he’s seen thousands of times, and it still makes Mitch feel weak at the knees. Scott slides his hands up and down Mitch’s sides, squeezing when he reaches the sides of his thighs, digging his fingers in hard enough that Mitch is sure he’ll have bruises. He hisses at the sweet pain-pleasure of it.

“Daddy, we need to go home.” Mitch is trying to fight it, but the pull Scott has over him is making it harder and harder for him to remember why they were leaving in the first place.

“But why do we? We’re alone right now.”

Scott’s eyes shine brightly at him, wide and open and so so blue that they hypnotise Mitch. His upper body starts leaning forward, and all of sudden Mitch is eager to feel Scott’s lips against his, to slide his tongue into Scott’s mouth and chase the taste he knows so well.

But when Scott leans forward too, looking just as eager as Mitch, he moves too fast, and their heads knock together with a painful thump. Mitch groans as he jerks back, closing his eyes against the pain, reaching up a hand to rub at the spot. He winces when he feels the lump that’s already forming. He hears Scott groaning as well, but he sounds amused more than anything, and when Mitch opens his eyes, he’s clutching at his head too, though there are tears of laughter brewing in his eyes.

“No. Don’t you dare laugh,” Mitch warns, trying to glare, but Scott’s smile has always been contagious, and before he knows it, he’s laughing too. He leans forward, slowly this time, and leans his forehead against Scott’s, feeling Scott’s breath blowing across his face as he takes deep breaths to calm himself.

They stay there catching their breath for a while before Scott pulls away, placing a kiss on the spot he hit. He mumbles, “Sorry, baby,” sounding a million times more exhausted than he did an hour ago. 

Mitch smiles softly.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go home.” Mitch picks his bag up from the floor, leaving everything on the table as it is. They’ll sort it out tomorrow. He’d much rather go home and snuggle with his favourite boys, and a bottle of wine sounds really good right about now.

He takes the hand that Scott offers, sliding his fingers in the spaces between Scott’s. They reach the door to leave, turning off the light behind them. Scott lets Mitch out first, but the door swings too fast for Scott to move out the way, and the handle smacks off his arm.

“Ow,” he whines again.

Mitch rolls his eyes. “I’m going to wrap you in bubble wrap, you clumsy oaf.” He lifts Scott’s arm, kissing where it’s turning red.

Scott smiles at him. “My hero.”

“Shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Social media links in bio.


End file.
